lolirockfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ауриана/Галерея/Официальные арты
Концепт-арты |-|Образцы моделей= Auriana's 's Model Construction1.jpg Auriana's Model Construction2.jpg Talia and Auriana test walk cycle.gif concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta1.jpg concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta2.jpg concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta3.jpg concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta4.jpg concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta5.jpg concept art_Auriana, princess of Volta6.jpg Auriana's Magic Circles.jpg Рост основных персонажей - обычные.jpg Рост основных персонажей - волшебные.jpg Рост основных персонажей - дополнительные.jpg Concert outfits №1 - Revolution.jpg Concert outfits №2 - BFF.jpg Concert Outfits №3 - we are magic & lolistep.jpg Концертные костюмы - Celebrate и Reach the Stars.jpg Концертные костюмы - higher (вступительные) и party talking.jpg Tumblr oqxgigewQk1u6xzq9o8 1280.jpg Концертные костюмы - new star generation.jpg Концертные костюмы №8 - never give up.jpg Training Outfits.jpg Auriana's fantasy outfits.jpg Iris, Talia and Auriana's boat outfits.jpg Образцы моделей Кристальных масок для дайвинга.jpg Ирис, Талия, Ауриана и Натаниэль - стильная одежда.jpg Girls in Pyjama Model Sheet.jpg Auriana’s Short Hair Shanila Posings1.jpg Auriana’s Short Hair Shanila Posings2.jpg Auriana’s Short Hair Shanila Posings3.jpg Dark Auriana.jpg Dark Auriana, Iris and Talia.jpg |-|Перерисовка поз= Lolirock poster1.jpg Tumblr nuna6e1CBf1qzn8zko3 540.jpg group posings1.jpg group posings2.jpg group posings3.jpg Позы revolution.jpg Posings - BFF1.jpg Posings - BFF2.jpg Posings - BFF3.jpg Позы - we are magic2.jpg Позы - celebrate1.jpg Позы - celebrate4.jpg Позы - celebrate5.jpg Позы - celebrate8.jpg Позы - celebrate9.jpg Позы - celebrate3.jpg Разные наброски1.jpg Higher позы1.jpg Higher позы2.jpg Party talking позы1.jpg Party talking позы5.jpg Party talking позы6.jpg Party talking позы7.jpg Позы - reach the stars1.jpg Позы - reach the stars3.jpg Позы - reach the stars6.jpg Позы - reach the stars8.jpg Позы - lolistep2.jpg Позы - lolistep4.jpg Позы - lolistep6.jpg Позы - lolistep7.jpg nsg позы1.jpg nsg позы3.jpg nsg позы7.jpg nsg позы8.jpg nsg позы9.jpg Позы - never give up2.jpg Позы - never give up4.jpg Auriana's posings & researches1.jpg Auriana's posings & researches2.jpg Ep.1-01 - To Find a Princess - Additional Posings 3.jpg Ep.1-01 - To Find a Princess - Additional Posings 5.jpg Ep.1-01 - To Find a Princess - Additional Posings 6.jpg С01э02 Перерисовка раскадровок1.jpg С01э02 Перерисовка раскадровок5.jpg С01э02 Перерисовка раскадровок6.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок1.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок4.jpg С01э03 Перерисовка раскадровок9.jpg С01э04 Перерисовка поз1.jpg С01э04 Перерисовка поз3.jpg С01э05 Перерисовка раскадровок1.jpg С01э05 Перерисовка раскадровок2.jpg С01э05 Перерисовка раскадровок3.jpg Разные наброски3.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз4.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз5.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз6.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз7.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз8.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз9.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз10.jpg С01э07 Перерисовка поз13.jpg С01э11 - позы5.jpg |-|Ранние варианты дизайна= The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora1.jpg The creation of lolirock - talia and aurora3.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits1.jpg The creation of lolirock - girls in casual and magical outfits2.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical1.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical4.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical5.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical6.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical7.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical8.jpg tumblr_npn0j2D0lg1twrk40o3_640.jpg The creation of lolirock - magical9.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters3.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters4.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters5.jpg The creation of lolirock - finalizing main characters6.jpg Обложки |-|Обложки к эпизодам= To Find A Princess by Galou.png -7Sirens by Galou.png A Promise ia A Promise by Galou.png Оф. обложка к 225.png 226Crowning Glory, Part II.jpg |-|Обложки к клипам= Revolution.png Pop Revolution.jpg Best Friends Forever.jpg Amies Pour la Vie.jpg We are Magic.png Une vie magique.jpg Celebrate.jpg Planète Pop.jpg Higher.png Reve Ideal.jpg Party Talking.jpg C'est Bien Parti.jpg Reach The Stars.jpg LoliRock Attitude.jpg LoliStep.jpg Danse Le Lolistep.jpg New Star Generation.png Star Generation.jpg Never Give Up.jpg Jamais Lacher.jpg Плакаты Tumblr nnr24eLAIG1syv54qo5 1280.jpg Picture from Iris' Diary Cover.jpg Tumblr nnr24eLAIG1syv54qo6 1280.jpg LoliRock - Iris, Nathaniel, Talia, Auriana, Amaru.jpg Tumblr nnr1rb0voK1syv54qo2 1280.jpg Wallparer10.jpg Tumblr nnr1rb0voK1syv54qo3 1280.jpg Tumblr npsllmZ3cN1qzn8zko1 1280.jpg Tumblr nnr1rb0voK1syv54qo5 1280.jpg Tumblr npsllmZ3cN1qzn8zko2 1280.jpg Tumblr npsllmZ3cN1qzn8zko3 1280.jpg Tumblr nnr24eLAIG1syv54qo2 1280.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-1.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-2.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-3.jpg Poster Paints (From S01E04 “The Birthday”)-4.jpg Lucky Star.jpg Step Right Up.jpg Castles In The Sand Auriana1.jpg Tumblr_nnyv02ee9z1u2na6zo1_1280.jpg Stitches_Auriana.jpg Stitches.jpg Heavy Metal.jpg The Haunting2.jpg The Haunting3.jpg The Haunting4.jpg Home - 1.jpg Home - 2.jpg Musical Magical Tour.jpg Wicked Red.jpg Wicked Red PhotoShoot1.jpg Wicked Red PhotoShoot2.jpg Wicked Red PhotoShoot3.jpg Wicked Red Selfie.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 1.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - 2.jpg Princess Brenda Part II - Escape from the Evil Twins.png Lost in the Shadows.jpg I Want my LTV5.jpg Desert Heat4.jpg Desert Heat1.jpg Dancing Shoes.jpg Forget You!.png Crowning Glory part 1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!1.jpg Crowning Glory part 2 - Ephedia is Free!4.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей